tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint
Saint is the leader of outlaws organization known as Saintville Pirates as he's former BLU scout. He is also the protagonist of New Era Emerges and upcoming novel series The Saintville Saga. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His theme song is Irish Music - Pirate Tavern His battle theme is Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon Origin Before he was Saint, he was known to be ordinary BLU scout, Michael who had what it takes to protect his twin sister, Aria, whom also join BLU as sniper Mountain Lab. Due to BLU heavy advantage on soldiers and heavies, RED team hires assassins and thugs to limit the numbers for advantage. But, their plan foiled when Michael and Aria able to backfire during their assassination attempt. Despite RED's plan foiled, Red Chaser, the leader of thugs, revealed to be member of Red Thugs Pack alongside his squad manage to capture and killed Aria in front of Michael's eyes before homerun him out of the air in order for him to die slow. However, Michael crashes landed on Banana Bay and saved by Primate clan, a clan full of engineers with Grease Monkey's appearence. When their leader, Major takes him undercare of healing, Michael and him became friends and after he was taken to Lazarus for revivals before learning the art of natural magic taught by Azure through green magic with enhancement of becoming unstable Australium user. After a few day later, Michael able to learn his magic quickly before leaving back to Mountain Lab. There the place was underattack by Red Thugs Pack but Michael shows up and kill everyone to avenge his sister and fallen comrades. Unfortunately, Saint discovered Aria's killer wasn't present in the battle. When BLU team felt grateful for their victory and wanted to form his own empire under his new found power, he ended up fall in love with one of BLU sorceress, Saylor. A few days later, Michael manage to track down Red and attempt to meet him there as different person. But he was ended up force married to Tisha after winning the booze drinking contest. However, Michael manage to treat Tisha well and helping her free the victim of human trafficker. Thus, he found Red Chaser taken Saylor as hostage and attempt to threaten him to kill her the same way as his sister. Enraged by his word, Saint transforms into Eco-Yeti by his rage and kill Red and his followers off-guard. Despite saving his wife got his avenge for his sister, his blind vengance led the authority placing him as outlaws among his groups while declaring Red was the hero. After that the trio along with Major, Azure and Con began forming their empire of pirates in order to fight tougher monsters and anyone attempt to capture them for bounties. Michael eventually visits Aria's grave the last time before getting his new name, Saint. Appearance Saint wears mysterious green Planeswalker Goggles, BLU Hunter in Darkness, Forest Footwear, Spooky Sleeves and Transparent Trousers. In Saintville Saga novel, he will be wearing custom BLU Pompous Privateer to replace Spooky Sleeves while maintaining his skeletal design on his sleeves and pirate flag on his back, and Interceptor Com to replace Hunter in Darkness. Personality & Behaviors Saint ususally bold and friendly to BLU and RED mercs but bad temper in funny way mainly calling him or his Eco-Monkeys 'Grease Monkey', or attempting to rub him the wrong way. Luckily Saint manage to maintain his temper through his lucky charm. He's also show some friendly nature to some Freak including Demopan when he looks to trade many refine metals for hats and Painis Cupcake when he realizes he only wants human meat for friends. In most of his life, Saint has known to be bold and never stop smiling in the battlefield, cause what's the point if he can't enjoy the battlefield more than just killing people for fun. Saint also bold enough to stand up for his comrade and his wives even if he's facing far more difficult opponent. Despite his joyous smile, Saint also proven to be unpredictable fighter. Evidently in New Era Emerges Chapter 3, Saint able to overcome Dr Sexy's telepathic ability with sheer unpredictability along with his telepathic training with his wife, Saylor. Despite his good-hearted hero, Saint did showed his dark side as he can be cold-blooded and evil-minded in order to get the job done even if he had no intention to harm other people unless they did seriously evil. Powers & Abilities Saint's Monkeys.jpeg|Saint's concheror summoning Eco-Monkeys Eco-Ball.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Ball Eco-Speed Activation.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Speed activation Eco-Flash.jpeg|Saint's lock on his position for Eco-Flash Saint's Eco-Yeti.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Yeti size comparison to actual Yeti of TF2 universe Saint's First use of Eco-Yeti.jpeg|Strength of Eco-Yeti Saint's Eco-Charge Concept 2.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Charge run past Spycrab with insane speed boost Saint is proven to be tougher than average scout can take a beating from normal heavy even survive Homerun taunt kill before he found his magic ability through unstable Australium. In his case, he contains green unstable Australium known as Green Magic aka Eco-Magic. This grant him enhanced durability, speed and agility while casting his magic from nature itself. Unlike most unstable Australiums, his green magic grant him spells primarily enhancing his elemental attacks such as fire, lightning and wind. On other hand, green magic also allow Saint to resist and absorb elemental attacks for defensive spell at short period of time. In Saintville Saga, Saint eventually learns ice magic in order to keep up his master's powerful elemental magic while making up his lack of learning earth magic. Despite this, Saint able to use some of his favourite techniques include: *Camouflage - used to sneak past guards or create unpredictable attack. However this reveal to be spells directly from air spell. *Telekinetic Blast - channels his nature to blast his opponent away in air spell closely resemblance to telekinesis *Eco-ball - versatile energy ball used as his primary spell attacks. He also able to enhance this technique with elemental spells to create devastating attacks such as fire ball or electric ball. *Eco-Flash - blind his opponent if they attempt to overwhelm him with speed advantage. *Eco-Speed - Grant small speed & agility boost for short period of time under air spell. This help him not only run as fast as sentry gun fire, but allow him to enhance his propulsive strikes. However when he's desperate to get the job done, he can tab himself into two major forms. *Eco-Yeti - Eco-Yeti is the small size yeti wearing green planeswalker goggles. His Eco-Yeti is much smaller than actual Yeti but more agile in combat. He's also strong enough to send a man flying without putting on full strength. Although his strength limit is currently unknown but he also gain completely invulnerable for long period of time. *Eco-Charge - A green state appearance similar to Piss Cakehole's rage mode but different perspective. On Saint, he can runs faster than a second and used to overpower his opponent if they had better defense over offense. However it's cost his magic capacity drain faster. Even without the use of his power, he still able to command his pirates and had back up for the attack, including his wives, Tisha & Saylor. For weaponry, he carries concheror, which used to summon his Eco-Monkeys as his personal back-up or removing anyone who can summon their subordinate for their dirty work. His concheror can be a bit irresponsible to use but it only happen if he doesn't play serious against weaker Freaks. Besides that he carries scattergun for regular range attack, but his main weapon of choice is his Eco-sword. Eco-Sword is a rare Three Rune Blade colour in green and the weapon only Saint can hold. Even if disarmed, Saint can command the sword back to him similar to how Thor use his majolnir. His sword also allow him to enhance further through fire and lightning attacks. The sword is so powerful it can obliterate tougher opponent especially it can bypass during ubercharge. Even without the use of magic, Saint is a skilled fighter even in close-quarter combat and enable to survive the damage no normal human could thanks to his ability acquire from unstable Australium bar. While he wasn't in the battle, he was the long time leader and handle his empire well-organized through out his leadership intuition despite his young age. Faults & Weakness Despite his questionably powerful magic, Saint isn't that powerful and unable to measure up his mentor, Azure by his standard. His other weakness included: *Saint may have powerful magic along with enhance physical condition. Saint is actually weak against Australium based magic and dark magic. Even if he's bold enough to stand up against his weakness. However because he is unstable Australium user, pure Australium is his kryptonite and easily weaken and drained by its attack. *Saint is technically a pacifist because he doesn't want to kill unless he had no other choice. The best option is not to underestimate or try to piss him off overtime. *Although his versatility and powerful magic always give him his edge, but an aggressive enough opponent can usually overpower him before he could react to his magic defense. *Two of his techniques, Eco-Yeti and Eco-Charge can consume large amount of his magic if he used them too long, which force him to use them up to 10 to 15 seconds as his shortest amount of time. *Saint resistances to elemental attacks doesn't work against elemental that advance to basic elements such as ice, crystal or magma. However, Saint only able to resist and absorb fire and lightning attacks due to his nature of elemental magic. *While Saint able to keep up against Piss Cakehole due to his speed, agility and training advantage, he still struggle against Piss Cakehole's raw powered. Evidently in New Era Emerges, Saint received severe cuts from Piss Cakehole's sword while fighting under Rage Mode. It's also noted that Saint doesn't have super strength unless triggering Eco-Yeti at cost of speed and agility, but maintained mobile through out the first encounter. *Saint usually doesn't take the fight seriously to women, including female Freaks. In which usually ended up getting himself in trouble against someone (female Freaks) who can use her sexuality for advantage . Trivia *Saint is actually married to Saylor while Tisha is forced marriage through beer games without knowing the prize. *While his camouflage, Eco-Speed, Eco-Flash and telekinetic blast are originally used as standard power ups, it reveals to be elementals through wind magic. Evidently his signature green energy shown through his technique excluded telekinetic blast. His power will be explained in extend throughout New Era Emerges storyline. *Saint originally has telekinesis, but it was scrapped to focus on his magic based on the elemental concept. *In Saintville Saga (planned), Saint started learning ice magic after he was saved by ice magic user from Thunderbolt. *Saint's reward from wanted poster is $20,000,000. *Saint and Tisha relationship is the reference to Matt Horner and Mira Han from Starcraft 2 *Saint is refer to modern day pirate even though his armies wears pirate/jungle inferno cosmetics. *Saint's characteristic is parody of many, including Peter Pan and St Jimmy from American Idiot, and Dante from Devil May Cry. *Eco-Monkey's catchprase is different than Nope.avi * In New Era Emerges timelines, Saint is revealed to be 25 years old despite his post-teenage appearence. By the creator Meet The Saint Meet the dynamic duo, Tisha & Saylor (cameo) Meet the Con (cameo) Saint looks for hat trade Saint encounter Piss Cakehole New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges: Chapter 1 New Era Emerges: Chapter 3 Category:Elementals Category:Magicians Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Scouts Category:Teamless Freaks concept by St Scotty Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners